Something Blue
by tempestuous-rayne
Summary: This is the aftermath of "Something Borrowed." Owen decides to tell Jack a few home truths. Janto, Jack & Owen friendship , Jack & Tosh friendship , Light Gwen bashing. Told by different POV's
1. Chapter 1

Something Blue

Jack entered the hub, leaving Ianto in the tourist centre. It was close to midnight. With his hands filled with white confetti, he blew the small squares of paper into the air. As they trickled down around him, he smiled though it was painful. Gwen's wedding left him with an emotional nostalgia trip. It brought him back to his own marriage. It brought him the memories of his past lovers and friends. It brought to the front his own feelings for Gwen. Ones that he never would have actively pursued. She was safe as he was secretly too honourable of a man to act upon those because she had Rhys and knew that for all intents and purposes she loved him, making it easier to hold at arms length as opposed to others. Her infatuation with him was superficial at best because she was charmed by Captain Jack Harkness, the man in the RAF Great Coat. She could never love the nameless, flawed and empty man that he truly was. That was what the dance was about though, letting go of those last shred of romantic feelings for the Welshwoman.

He treaded to his office sitting at his desk, sorting through his personal draw pulling out the small, worn keepsake tin. Sifting through a stack of aged photographs he found the one he was looking for, folded up was a picture of him and beautiful bride. Elisabeth was beautiful and he was completely smitten. It was heartbreaking to remember her brown doe eyes glossing over betraying her brave façade as he told her he was leaving. That was crux of his ever-ending life, being alone. He fell in love but could not even pretend it would last. He would never die as they inevitably grew older and would. Bessie could never know so he left before it became too difficult for the right thing, walking away. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do. He wiped a single tear with hand while replacing the pictures in the tin, hiding it away in the draw filled with mementoes from his unnaturally long past.

Taking a deep breath to compose himself, he moved-on to the formalities for the disastrous wedding's mop-up operation.

* * *

The remainder of the team, Toshiko and Owen, finally made it back to the Hub. The excitement of the day had the young techie too restless to even go home to wind down and felt it more economical to expend her energy by working on another translation programme. As she powered up her station, she felt the small rumble in her gut reminding her she had not ate in a while and that she should do so soon. She looked to where Jack was sat in his office peering over folders. She wondered if he would like something as well.

Owen being, undead or whatever it would be labeled, thought as he could not sleep, he might as well start on the female nostrovite autopsy and make and clean up then attempt to tidy up his station to the teaboy's standards. The Londoner groaned as he walked down the steps to the med bay. "Well, at least I don't 'ave to sleep," he thought to himself at seeing the hours work ahead of him.

* * *

Tosh knocked lightly on the door frame to Jack's office, "Jack, we're in."

Jack, looking up from his desk, grinned. Tosh could tell it didn't quite meet his eyes. "That mean you're staying?"

"Yeah, I thought I'd get some work done while I'm wired. Owen's here too, cleaning up. I'm picking up some food from the deli. You want anything?"

"I'm good."

"Right, be right back," she smiled as she swept back out into the main hub. Jack heard her speak again followed shortly by the cog door rolling open and closing.

Jack chuckled and shook his head at the thought of Owen cleaning up after himself. Ianto would be in hysterics at the sight. Speaking of Ianto, why wasn't the Welshman hovering over his shoulder critiquing his lack of detailed descriptions in the paperwork and making sarcastic comments at his expense? His office was too quiet and lacked the strong aroma of Ianto's magic coffee. Plus, he thought he could really use Ianto's dry wit and help with this heaping workload or better yet, move on to more _satisfying_ work.

He was disrupted from his reverie as the phone rang. Grumbling at the interruption, he answered with a stiff yeah.

"Jack. It's me, Gwen." Jack grinned.

"Gwen. Aren't you suppose to be on a honeymoon?"

"We just landed. Thought I'd just check in, figured you might be up."

"Can't stay away can you?" he replied as he caught a glimpse of Ianto passing by. He couldn't help himself as the grin spread across his face.

"Guess not," he heard her chuckle out from the other end. "How's everything back in Cardiff?"

"Eh, just the same old. Just finished the clean up you left us with," he chortled.

"You!...What were you doing when I rang?" she asked as he sounded irritated when he answered.

"I was thinking about starting on number two on my to-do list for while you're away."

"Ah, well you better get on it, " She choked out a giggle at the realisation of the set-up she just gave Jack. Cutting him off before he can make a bad joke at Ianto's expense she quickly added, "No, not like that. I better let you go. Rhys, the Rant. Let the others know I rang up. Take care."

"You too, Gwen."

Now that conversation was over with, Jack returned to his papers that his mind was no longer on. What he really wanted was for that alluring Welshman to deliver a mug of industrial strength coffee topped with a peck...okay, maybe a full on snog, to help him get through the the mounds of reports waiting. The quicker he finished these, the quicker he could force the others out. He really enjoyed those moments alone with Ianto, even if was just filled with mindless prattle or the occasional philosophical conversations.

After the quick debate within his head, he gave up pretending he actually cared if the reports were finished. It was time he found said Welshman and right out beg for a cup of joe, then a thank you expressed with that kiss. Yes, it was a much better idea.

Jack excitedly pushed up from his desk and exited his office into the main section. It was eerily quiet. The only sounds were the general hum of the various machinery and the occasional reverberating clanking coming from the the Med Bay.

"Ianto," he bellowed throughout out the Hub hoping to bring out the young man. "Ianto!"

He frowned. Usually, as if anticipating his call, Ianto would come from no where. Maybe he was in the archives. After a quick run through the bowels of the Hub without result, he found his way to the med bay to see what Owen was up to. Anything to get out of paper work.

"Owen," he called from the observation deck, arms resting on the top bar and the left foot on the bottom.

The doctor glared at him from where he was haunched over the female nostrovite's body. "What is it? I'm busy." he grumbled.

"You seen Ianto," he asked before he could stop himself. He had come down here to chat with the doctor but since it came out, he figured he might as well see to Owen's knowledge of Ianto's whereabouts. This was Torchwood, stranger things had happened.

Owen set his scalpel to the side straightening up. "He left."

"left?" Ianto hadn't even stopped by for the last mug of the day.

"Yeah, he left."

"..But he hasn't finished up here. He wouldn't have left without at least finishing up the washing."

"Well, he's gone home now, hasn't het?"

"Has he?" Jack was beginning to become frustrated with the Owen and if the eyeroll from the doctor was any indication, the feeling was mutual. Dropping his foot from the rail, he crossed his arms. When Owen didn't answer, Jack let out an exasperated sigh. "Why?"

Owen narrowed his eyes at the Captain. His face flashed from the annoyed one to confusion then to an amused disbelief. "You really don't know do you?"

"Apparently not. Know something?"

"Right. I don't normally like to get involved in these things but dying as given me a bit of perspective. 'Sides, the last couple of months, I've grown somewhat fond of that cheeky Welsh bastard. Tell no one that. Can't have anyone knowing I care."

Jack quirked an eyebrow to show his clear disinterest in the younger man's monologue wanting him to get to the point already and tell him why Ianto had gone home; however, Owen being own, continued on.

"I don't want to hear of this again. What I am about to say never happend, got it?" he demanded as he walked up the few steps to the observation deck to stare down Jack.

At Owen's serious tone, Jack's face fell. That was the voice the man used when he was in doctor mode. It definitely made the captain uneasy. A deep nagging feeling in his gut made it worse.

"Ianto went home 'cause he was miserable. He'll never admit it but he is over you. He sees the way you and Gwen make moony eyes at each other. It hurts him. He's got it for ya. I can't see why but tea boy there is in love with you and it hurts him that you keep knocking him as second choice. He sees they way you are with Gwen. You are a push over when it comes to her. You are obviously attracted to her. Even just now on the phone, you lit up. He wasn't quick enough to hide it. I saw his face first. Said he was exhausted and was going home." Owen took an unnecessary breath.

"Now I don't know what this is between you two but I know it's more than what you are willing to admit. I've noticed the way you watch him when he's mucking about the Hub. I'm not as oblivious as you might think. I've noticed ever since you got back from seeing that Doctor of yours, you've not been with anyone else. You aren't as flirtatious. You make a point to involve Ianto more, making excuses to touch him. Then that dance tonight, you looked content, grounded. That's not the M.O. of someone with a fuck buddy. I'd even go as far as to say you fell for 'im and from the look on your face I'd say that you never intended to. I get it though, you're scared. You have to finally let someone in if you admit to it. You'd have to be petrified 'cause fuck knows I was."

Jack was somewhere at the brink of verbally denying some of things the younger man had said and lashing out at him for forcing him to face those he no longer could. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to belittle the doctor, reminding him of his place in Torchwood or if he should allow the swell of pride for the man as he was standing up for a colleague and being more perceptive than even he had given him credit for. In the end he said nothing. He couldn't quite trust his voice to work because it was true. He knew he had gotten too close to the Welshman even before reuniting with the Doctor. He had completely fallen and it took Owen to make him realise it.

"Way I see you've got a couple of choices. You can A, continue on with the way things. B, Stop shagging and let him move on. Get a proper life and give him a chance to be happy or C, stop being a twat and be honest with, not only him, but with yourself about how you really feel, let him in. I only hope you don't pick A 'cause Ianto's been through shit. He's a good man. He deserves better, Harkness."

Owen eyed Jack expectantly. The captain had somewhere dropped his intimidating stance, replacing it with an open and vulnerable expression. It was painful for the doctor to see his leader's bravado disappear. The man before him was at a loss, looking to him for direction. It was evident from his resign, Owen struck a nerve. After the third time Jack opened his mouth omitting a strangled sound and closing it promptly, he went on.

"Do you really think the denial and holding him at arm's length is any help? Well, it isn't. You will still love him and you'll still be devastated when he dies. Life for him will be too short, Jack. You can give him a bit of you while he's here or not."

Blue-grey eyes looked suspiciously glossy. The tempestuous storm of emotions were transparent. Owen actually felt a little sympathy for the older man.

"Wh...what should I do," Jack coughed out. He was surprised he was able to make an intelligible sound considering his throat was clenching.

Owen deemed the question as admission and figured he would be generous. Running a hand through his hair, he replied, "Go to him, Jack. Don't waste this opprortunity."

Jack turned away, stepping back into the center of the main room. He made his decision. Ianto loved him for him. He was the one person that saw his flaws and still loved him despite them. His life was way too long to have regrets. He had an endless supply of time and he was willing to give Ianto all he could. So he would for the Welshman who didn't know he had more of whoever Jack was then anyone else had yet to obtain. As he walked toward his office, Owen called out, albeit reluctantly, stopping the captain mid-step. "You don't deserve this."

"I know," he returned sadly over his shoulder. Owen felt the hollowness of his reply. This larger than life man was reduced to a shell. The doctor would never admit it but if he could produce tears, he'd have been forced by his inner sap to shed a few.

"Don't hurt him." the doctor warned.

"I never want to."

"Go Jack. Go be the dashing hero. Sweep him off his feet," Owen encouraged.

Jack nodded then bolted to his office. He grabbed his Greatcoat. Shrugging it on his shoulders, he grabbed the keys to the SUV before rushing back out to stand on on the paving stone. As he pressed a few controls on the vortex manipulator to activate the lift, he looked to Owen, meeting his brown eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Owen grumbled, reverting to his usual character. "No really, don't ever mention it."

Jack shot him his patent Harkness megawatt grin as the younger man watched his ascent. He never removed his eyes as the alarms sounded as the cog door rolled open to allow entery for Tosh. The young woman sat her take-out bag on the floor by her station before joining Owen.

"Where's Jack going?" She asked eyeing the disappearing stone.

"Off to play Dashing Hero," Owen mused, not averting his gaze from the lift.

"What?" Tosh was in tech mode preparing for whatever rift activity.

"441 Heol-y-Gwent." he said simply turning to her as the lift was fully ascended.

"Oh" she gave a knowing smile. "About time."

"Yeah, well, love makes you stupid," he scoffed attempting to not give away his part in it. He waved a hand toward the invisible lift then making his way back to the med bay to finish where he left off.

Tosh watched as he descended the the steps with the same knowing look. When he was fully gone from sight, she turned to her her take-out bag and pulled out one of the boxes to start breakfast. Ianto and Jack were perfect for each other.


	2. Chapter 2

He told Jack to go ahead down to the Hub. The older man looked dejected and he could probably guess as to the why. He wasn't self-depreciating enough to believe he meant nothing to Jack. It was obvious he was something to the captain, especially after the talk the night before sending Tommy back to his own time. It was certain Jack was speaking entirely in subtext. But, just because he meant something to Jack didn't mean he still wasn't the substitute.

Gwen made her decision. It was clear she still harboured feelings for Jack but she chose Rhys. Ianto felt a small twinge of hope. He thought maybe it was possible that Gwen would direct all her affection for her husband and back off his man. The Welshman allowed himself a genuine smile for the first time in a week. After he finished tidying his tourist office, he'd go down and spend the night with Jack. He would always be there for him, he knew that.

* * *

Tosh and Owen came through the front to use the tourist centre entrance. He looked up from the counter and gave a small nod before hitting the button that opened the secret door. Tosh smiled brightly at him. She was absolutely beautiful, definitely intelligent and kind. It was unknown to him how Owen was so obtuse. Though, if he really looked at it, Owen may not have been that aware of Tosh's advances before he died, he did seem to be a lot more protective of her than any of the others for as long as he'd been at Torchwood 3.

As the two disappeared through the secret passageway, he decided he was quite finished up here. He quickly shoved the few files laying on the counter into a cabinent behind the beaded curtian. Grabbing his mobile and keys from the counter, he reactiviated the secret door to head down and start on coffee.

Entering the hub Tosh was coming from Jack's office.

"Hey, I'm grabbing something to eat. You want anything," the young tech asked as she approached him.

He shook his head, "I'm fine. Thanks."

She smiled back. "Alright, I'll be right back." As she started to walk off she stopped and turned back to Ianto. She was concerned about Jack but didn't want to interfere with their lives as they were both private people but she needed to do something so she added, "I think Jack could use a coffee."

Ianto chuckled at her as the cog door rolled closed to block the woman from view. He continued his journey to Jack's office to ask if he wanted the special industrial strength or the regular. Jack was on the phone, his expression radiating a warm glow. He didn't need to hear the next line to know to who he was speaking.

"Gwen. Aren't you suppose to be on a honeymoon...Can't stay away can you?"

He paused in his path before changing directions. If he would have paused a second longer he would have seen the even brighter grin crossing his face at the vision that was Ianto. Instead, in his hurry to get away he almost ran into the undead medic.

"You alright?" Owen went into doctor mode unconsciously at the pained countenance on the younger mans face.

Ianto briskly composed himself, reverting back to the stoicism he usually wore. The doctor wasn't fooled and the weak excuse only added to his skepticism.

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted. I think I'll go home."

"Right. Get home, get some some rest." Owen wrote it off. They had been at it for quite a while, moving wedding to their respective beds, cleaning up after the 'midwife from hell.' He sorted out the papers in his hand, securing them in the clipboard before proceeded to his station to pick up a few more sheets. He paused outside the door way of Jack's office at hearing part of the man's conversation.

"..clean up you left us with."

Owen needlessly sighed. The look made sense on Ianto. Even when the Welshwoman was married, well on her way to her honeymoon, she still found the time to spend chatting up Jack. The woman was unsubtle and relentless in her pursuit of the captain. It was embarassing on her part and he actually felt bad for the teaboy. Jack Harkness was a right bastard and clearly oblivious to his own attachment to Ianto. The doctor has his certainty. The older man looked at the Welshman the same way Katie used to look at him. The doctor let it go and went back to the med bay to finish the autopsy of the bits left behind of the female.

****

By the time he reached his building, he actually was tired. Perhaps it was for the best he went home instead of foolishly throwing himself at Jack. He wasn't all that heartbroken, just immensely disappointed. Disappointed in Gwen for her blatant attempts for Jack's attention all the while having a wonderful bloke as Rhys, her husband. But mostly, he was disappointed in himself for thinking ill of Gwen, for his hope that he wouldn't always be second best, for allowing himself to fall so deeply for a man who wouldn't commit. No, he wasn't bitter toward Jack at all, how could he. That was Jack, afraid of his own immortality and the consequences, restless and unable to comprehend the need for 21st century relationship statuses. Truth was, no matter what he loved him. He wouldn't change him, not for the world, but that didn't mean he would continue whatever it was between them. It surprised him that hours earlier he was sure that he would stay with Jack no matter what, even after witnessing the exchange of heartfelt glances between Jack and Gwen during the dance but it took one grin during a phone call that had him conflicted. For the first time since he began 'dating' Jack after his return with the doctor, he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore.

As he entered his flat, he locked the door behind him behind him, making a point to use the chain lock as well. It was the first sign of his independence as he usually left it in case Jack had the desire to frequent his. Closing his eyes, leaning his back against the front door, he took a deep breath through his nose releasing it slowly from his mouth. He really was tired.

Pushing off from the door he went straight to his bedroom. Stripping off his suit, he changed into track bottoms and a white vest. Ianto dropped back onto the bed, his eyes unfocused. He refused to cry. He wouldn't allow himself to cry. In no time, Ianto had fallen to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen hastily ended her call to Jack as her husband signaled her to get in the awaiting taxi. Her husband, she would never get use to that she thought. She slid in the back seat beside Rhys who gave the diver the address to the hotel and turned to the window in silence. The Welshman was quiet and it was unusual. It unnerved her slightly but she didn't feel right to not know what was happening back home.

Rhys turned to her and asked in a low voice but with an undercurrent of anger, "Was that work?"

Gwen had the decency to look guilty. "Yeah...I know I promised. It's just.. I wanted to check in and see how the clean-up went. We did leave them with a huge mess."

Rhys said nothing and turned back to the window. She sussed that he must be tired from the wedding, the long wait at the airport, then the plane, and the late hour as it was to top it but she felt the need to defend herself.

"It's hard to turn-off. My job is important, Rhys." She sighed. "I just needed to check in to assure myself. Last time, I swear." She gave a small smile hoping she pacified his anger.

Rhys grinned warmly, seemingly happy with her response. Wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I guess I need to keep you occupied."

Gwen was glad to have averted a fight. "I love you."

"Love you more," he punctuated with a soft press of lips to her own. Rhys resumed his silence but one that was much more comfortable than before.

If she were honest, it wasn't her team or even the job itself she couldn't leave. In her head, she knew Rhys was perfect for her. He was the perfect example of normailty. He held no secrets, managed a haulage firm, and spent nights in pubs with Dav and Banana watching sports. He was stable. He would by no means stray, be unfaithful. He would grow old with as a family. He was loyal, brave and most importantly he loved her. He was everything she ever thought she needed but somehow those qualities only paled in comparison to the excitment that attracted her. She was allured by the mystery, the aged eyes that betrayed a youthful appearance, the larger-than-life personality of Captain Jack Harkness. The immortal was full of life and adventure that would prove to never be boring. Jack was right, she would always follow him. Lost in her reverie, she absent-mindedly twisted her engagment ring thumbing the diamond.

When they reached the hotel, Rhys was very much himself chattering non-stop about the beauty of the shoreline that was barely visible in the early morning light. On exiting the taxi, Rhys gathered their luggage. He outright rufused to wait for anyone to help with his bags stating he didn't need a poof in a red coat to carry his things for him as he wasn't lame. He carried them through the large brass double doors to the front desk to check in.

Gwen took in the building before her. It wasn't sea front nor was it the most posh but it was very nice and close to the shore. Rhys worked very hard to plan a nice honeymoon that he paid for himself, with the money he saved from working at Harwood's Haulage. Though it frustrated her to no end that he refused to use her Torchwood credentials or her cheque to pick something more ritzy, she now found it sweet. He wanted something normal for them to share to make it more special. He wanted to prove he could provide just as well as she could. Maybe this honeymoon would do her well. This week away could settle her feelings for the man back in Cardiff, let them go and allow her to reaffirm her relationship with Rhys. She smiled brightly at the thought of the big blubbering idiot currently waving his arms madly as he did when he ranted. She really did love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto startled from his restless sleep as 3 loud consecutive bangs reverberated througout his small flat. Slightly disoriented, he stumbled out of bed, wavering slightly as he stood. He couldn't quite think clearly enough to place the very familiar sound, he must have really been tired. The bangs resounded, it hitting him instantly, the door. Who the hell would be about this late? With his brain still muddled with exhaustion, he panicked. The knocks came once more as whoever was on the other side pounded more insistently. The nagging voice in the back of his mind, which was becoming clearer, told him that logically the door was a poor excuse for security and if he were being burglarised or some alien life-form or government official wanted in, it would have happened easily enough already; however, this early in the morning with his extreme round-the-clock work habit threw logic out the window. Grabbing his glock from his beside drawer, he loaded the magazine. Slowly, he made his way to the door his firearm raised pointing toward the door.

"Ianto!" the muffled voice sounding much clearer this time bringing out the very distinct tenor of the mid-atlantic American accent.

"Jack?" he whispered lowering his weapon feeling slightly absurd for thinking it would be anyone but. At the next pound, he wondered if maybe he should relent in his new declaration of independence. He was on the brink of telling the captain to bugger off so he can get some sleep or something else equally rude when Jack's next comment made the younger man think of how they, meaning Jack, were disturbing the neighbours at this ungodly hour. Anyways, it could have actually been an emergency and was unable to be reached. He acquiesced sitting the firearm to the side on a small table by the door.

"Ianto, please open up. I'm starting to worry. If you don't open this door right ..." Ianto made quick work of unlatching the door pulling it open before he could finish whatever it was he was going to say.

"Jack? What is it?" The mans apprehesive terror that was displayed on his face vanished and was replaced with a more sincere but nervous one. His cheeks were flushed, hair windswept.

"I'm a 'twat.'"

"Come again?" he asked, regreting his choice of phrase.

"This is me saying I'm a 'twat.' I'm sorry, Ianto." The younger man blinked. He was clearly missing something. Jack wasn't leering while making innuendo out of his question. He had no idea what Jack was apoligising for but from the tone, it resembled quite closely to begging. He opened his mouth to ask what exactly for was he granting forgivness but Jack continued on more desperate.

"I am really sorry. I didn't realise. She really doesn't mean as much to me as you think..." Oh, that, Ianto. He really did not want to have this conversation this early in the morning on very little sleep, in his hall.

"God, I am rubbish at this. You should know that I haven't, not with anyone else. It's just you. Only you. Ianto, truth is I l..." the younger man cut him off by roughly dragging him through the doorway by his lapels bringing Jack's lips to meet his own in a bruising kiss to which was responded to fervently. He twisted them around, vehemently shoving the older man to the wall pushing the door closed behind him with a bare foot not once breaking the needy kiss. He did not know what Jack intended to say nor did he want to know. He was afraid it was something that would do further damage to his already fragile heart.

Ianto pulled away for a breath only to notice Jack's grin falter. "Ianto...?"

"Shut up. Just kiss me." The captain obliged twisting about to press the younger man into the wall moving closer to use his whole body. He swipt his tongue along the younger mans lips. Ianto parted his mouth to allow entry. The hand that was clasped at the Welshman's waist inched its way up his torso, across his shoulder until he reached the the man's neck, wringing his fingers through the short brunette hair at the nape.

Ianto could feel Jack's arousal pressing into his own thigh, his own answering in return. The deep seated need for release was overwhelming. This would not be a slow finish to take the time to enjoy the sensations. It would quick and frantic with nothing but the chase of an orgasam. He needed his Jack now. He canted his hips slightly sending the white heat throught his body. Jack answered back with his own eliciting a groan from both men.

Ianto's hands that were still clasping the grey wool of the Greatcoat, straightened, slipping under the collar to massage the softer fabric of Jack's shirt. Pushing it off and breaking from the kiss, he immediately began on the braces, pushing them to off his shoulders to rest at his hips, soon followed by the removal of the dark blue shirt and grey vest. Jack helped the welshman remove his own vest before pulling him into a feral kiss, bare chest flush against another. Together, locked in a hungry embrace, they awkwardly tumbled through the flat to the bedroom.

Standing at the edge of the bed, Ianto turned them around to force Jack onto his back in the center of the white duvet. Crawling up the length of the bed, he nipped at Jack's belly preceding straddling his thighs. The captain's crystal blue eyes, blown with lust locked with his. For the first time the facade he usually kept to hide his secrets, to keep the enigma was lost in the moment. For the first time, Ianto felt the immortal was open and vulnerable. It was paralyzing.

The captain sat up, wrapping his strong arms around the his waist. "Ianto?"

"I'm fine." It sounded weak to his own ears.

Jack ghosted a soft kiss to his clavicle sending a shiver though the Welshman's spine. "We'll take this slow." He sounded more of a question than a reassurance.

Ianto said nothing, only giving away a gutteral sound, as Jack flipped them, nustling his neck.

***

As he laid on his back with Jack fast asleep lying across him, his head on Ianto's chest at his heart, he began to reflect on the past hour. The rest of the morning had been filled with slow and steady thrust, kisses varying from sweet brushes of lips to deep passionate ones and soft whispered names inbetween low moans. Writhing bodies moving against each other. Ianto had no idea when he lost control of the situation. He initiated something fierce and raw. This was anything but. The polar opposites really. He tried to suss out the why, instead of the early morning shag he had anticipated, this felt more like making love.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: A smidge of a spoiler for, "The Deadline" can be found. Also, I didn't feel a lot of fluff was appropiate at this time. Ianto didn't really give Jack the chance to say whatever it was he intended to say so nothing can be fixed quite yet. Thanks for those who have favouited and reviewed. If anyone wants to see more of the honeymoon, please say so in a review. : )

* * *

The young man woke again a couple hours later to the sight of the plain white ceiling, the sun beginning it's daily stretch across the sky. His mind protested his awakening, still suffering from exhaustion. A single ray seeped through a small crevice in the worn curtains. Closing his eyes, he rolled over to bury his head under the pillow to block out the harsh light of day. He stopped when he felt the warmth still lingering on the sheets. Moving his hand further, he met warmer flesh.

He was still there. He was still there in his bed, sleeping.

Quickly, he retracted his hand as if it burned to touch the man. He looked over at the older man sprawled out, one hand resting on his flat abdomen, the other on the pillow above his tussled hair. A small smile marked his face, the lines relaxed along his brow. If anything, he looked peaceful, devoid of the usual pained expression that displayed on the man more often than not. It was out of place on Jack.

Ianto wasted no time to the en suite. Safely closed in his bathroom, he allowed the emotional train derail. He couldn't fathom what had happened, or more yet, the repercussions. Jack took his time, paying special attention to his every erogenous zone. He brought him to the brink several times only to hold back, making it last. It was the first time Jack didn't attempt to convince Ianto to add deviance to the bed. It was just the two of them connecting on the most basic level. It was beautiful and oh so bittersweet.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt the need to retch.

Leaning against the wall he slid to the floor. Tucking his knees in to his chest he let the tears fall of their own merit. It was too hard to try to figure out. Jack had said Gwen didn't mean as much as he thought. He had no clue as to what the purpose of that. Nor did he understand what the comment about Ianto being the only one he was sleeping with or if that was even what he was getting at. He hadn't really given the man a chance to explain. He wanted to think it was him, trying to convey he was willing to take the next step in their relationship. He really wanted to believe he was responsible for the serenity that was evident now in Jack's sleep but he dared not encourage that sort of wishful thinking. It was more probable he was dreaming of being back out there, traveling the stars, having adventures Ianto could only imagine, alongside a man with a blue police box.

He really shouldn't continue on with this twisted relationship he told himself. He broken the one promise he made himself concerning Jack, to not fall. Really, he should have seen it coming. He'd felt the strong gravitational pull from the man the moment he introduced himself, just a year and a half back. Flirting and playful banter came way too easily for Ianto when he was haggared with Lisa, with Jack being a man. He came to his conclusion. It was better to end this. It would be easier to deal with the pain of not having the intimacy with Jack than the confusion, hurt and ignorance that went along with resuming it.

With a heavy sigh, he heaved himself off the floor. Ianto paused at hearing movement on the otherside of the door. He assumed it was Jack collecting his trousers before following the trail back to where the rest of his clothes lay. Composing himself, he turned on the water to his perferred temerature before slipping in the shower to wash himself of the last 2 days of round-the-clock work and the morning in with Jack.

They both were going to be late.

* * *

With a fresh suit and a new perspective, he headed toward the kitchen for quick breakfast then on to the hub. He recoiled when he came around the corner to come face-to-face with a jovial Jack Harkness dressed in just his trousers with the braces hanging loosely at his hips and the vest. The smell of bacon frying and coffee filled the room. Jack grinned brightly giving a cheerful reception of Morning before turning back to his work. It appeared rather domestic.

Ianto was too stunned to attempt schooling his features. He couldn't prevent the obvious confusion and hesitance as he took 2 more steps toward Jack. "Morning."

Jack's grin faltered, He gave a few sideway glances as he removed the pan from the hob and set about fixing plates of bacon, eggs and toast. Sitting them down at the small table, he backtracked to the pot filling the mugs that already sat out.

"Here," he said sitting one of the mugs in front of Ianto. "I know it's not good as yours but it's doable."

"Thanks." he replied quietly as Jack sat opposite of him, digging into his breakfast.

"You didn't have a lot or I would have made you a full Welsh breakfast."

"You..you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." The Welshman couldn't stop the flinch from the sincerity. He quickly covered by picking up his mug taking a sip. It was good. He had no idea Jack could make coffee or even cook. It just seemed too subdued, too homely for the restless captain. It was strange to sit at the table, eating scrambled eggs and bacon with the captain. After a minute of the long drawn out silence, Jack tried again to make conversation.

"Since I cooked, it's your turn to wash-up." Ianto kept his eyes in his mug as he brought it to his lips. "Ianto, you okay?"

"Yes" he said too suddenly. When he looked up, Jack was glaring. "No, well yes."

"Which is it?"

"I'm just surprised to see you still here. I didn't expect you to stay is all."

"Why's that?" The glare intensified.

"I don't... I can't understand why you would." Ianto didn't really know how he wanted to answer that question. Everything he was so certain of last night was wavering. He chose to give the abridged version of the truth.

"You've never slept here before and I'm not...I'm just not..." He stopped short of saying 'her.'

"...Gwen?" he asked that wasn't so much a question. He sighed. "Ianto..."

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"No because I have to end this."

"What, why? Wh.." Jack sounded desperate behind his tone.

"Jack, I need to do this. For me."

"What was that about last night then?"

"Closure." he replied simply albeit sadly.

He pulled confusion before switching directly to anger. Standing up forcing his chair over onto it's back he bit out. "Is that what you really think? That I...

"Jack..." Ianto didn't intend for it to come out as forlorn as it had.

"Don't answer that. You're right, it dosen't matter. I'll let myself out."

Jack stormed out into the living area. A short silence that must have been him gathering his things was the most despairing. It was quickly followed by the sounds of the door being thrown open and slamming shut behind him. As the echo died down, the Welshman burried his head in his hands as he weakly sobbed.

***************

Stopping by the sofa, he picked up his shirt he had drapped over the back and shrugged in on his shoulders followed by his greatcoat. With a sense of detachment, he threw open the door and slammed it behind him.

Leaning heavily back against the wall outside of Ianto's flat, he paused to take a breath. Jack needed to compose himself. He was so angry but he had no idea really as to what it was he was angry about. He was hurt Ianto didn't give the impression he knew what he was trying to do or maybe he just didn't care. He felt rejected and confused because up to the moment he asked Ianto if he was okay, it seemed to be going well. The captain made himself vulnerable to the younger man. He finally figured out what he really wanted, thanks to a surly doctor, and was prepared to let it be known that he did in fact care for the Welshman but more than that love him even, maybe not in so many words.

Most of the anger should be directed at himself. He couldn't really blame Ianto. He hadn't gave him any reason to trust he could love the Welshman. Worse was that he didn't even realise how much he actually did until only hours earlier. He should have seen it. He felt the gravitational pull toward Ianto the moment he introduced himself as Jones, Ianto Jones. That moment in the warehouse could have been pulled from any romance movie. He was even more lenient with him than any of the others. Sure, he let his team off lightly with serious offenses but a cyberman inside the Hub was the most severe and he couldn't bring himself to stay angry at that. He wanted to go in and demand the Welshman to at least hear him out. He wanted to pour out his soul but he wasn't quite that brave. It was obviously too late.

A sound from inside the flat, made him instantly push off the wall and rush to the stairwell. Hurridly opening the door and shoving behind it to escape.

He never saw the red-eyed Welshman that stepped into the hall catching a glimpse of the familiar grey coat as it disappeared behind a closing door.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Slight Towen if you sqint. They made me do it. Oh, Owen's report is from the Torchwood Archives book. For the record, Owen was just a bit nosey and wanted to find out what happened with Ianto. Thank you TWIantoJones for giving me something for Tosh to say.

* * *

Jack entered the Hub from the invisible lift. He really did not want a reminder of anything that taking the secret door in the tourist centre or any of the other numerous hidden entrances thoughtout the bowels of the sublevels could. He knew it was a futile attempt because the one thing he didn't want on his mind was so deeply ingrained in his life, it was impossible to ignore, but damnit, if he wasn't going to try. He was proficient at compartmentalising and suppression. He'd go as far to say he didn't know anyone who could as well as he could, well, except for The Doctor and... He growled. This was going to be a long day.

He strode past Toshiko that stirred before stilling once again where she was asleep on the sofa covered in a sheet from the medical supply cupboard. When he reached his office, he removed his coat, hanging it carefully on the stand. This was a horrible feeling. He only felt this sort of rejection once before when he was left on a Game Station far into the future, his past. He slumped back into his chair. Once again, he couldn't really bring himself to direct any of his anger on anyone but himself. He was the one that was blissfully ignorat to what was in front of him. Some woman bats her eyelashes, strokes his ego and believes in the false image he presents to the world and he is distracted enough to forget what's important. Really, what kind of man did that make him?

He knew whatever he felt for Gwen was superficial. She helped build up his alter ego with her misguided faith. She was attractive as hell with her fiery Welsh temper when she disagreed with him and had an overly large bleeding heart but that was it. Honestly, looking back, he was not all that taken with her. He practically forced her to go home to Rhys. If he really wanted her, he would have taken the first chance and to be truthful, she threw herself at him since the night he slipped her the Retcon. He never was one to care about those little categories people put themselves in during this century so that should have been his first clue. Jack wasn't naïve to believe she really could understand him and love him for he was despite the monstrosities he had to commit for the greater good. She only desired the man she wanted to see and he was flattered enough at being seen as that man, the hero he so desperately wanted be. It was obvious that her attraction faltered at the moments she caught the glimpses of the real monster beneath the façade.

Ianto was different. While she may have been the heart of the team, he was the soul. He had the same fiery Welsh temper, disagreed with him just as often maybe even more and had the same bleeding heart but much more subtle. He didn't need to make a spectacle out of himself when he felt he should point out when Jack was out of line. Ianto saw him for what he really was; a man out of his time, in over his head with a condition that allowed him to be careless that usually saved lives as well as taking them. The Welshman saw him at his worst and still believed in him. He put up with the captain's constant flirting and erratic behaviour. He never insisted Jack share everything, just the bits that needed addressed. He knew more than most of Jack and loved him despite it. Ianto was one of the most amazing and unique person he ever met. He was a beautiful soul with sarcasm and dry wit. Insanely clever, especially to have pulled the wool of the eyes of Captain Jack Harkness. He was a wiz with that percolator that Jack was still convinced was introuduced with some form of alien technology that only the young man was familiar with. The kid was one of the best shags in...ever. Jack found the young man wise beyond his years and it was too easy to talk to him. Many times they would just sit in his office, hours after the others went home, and just talked. This young man kept him balanced and grounded. For that and so much more he loved Ianto. Somehow through all of it, his friend with benefits became his best friend and lover and it took Owen to make him see it.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Owen appeared in front of him, snapping the fingers of his still good hand to get his attention. "Jack, I need you to take a look at these."

"What is it?" he sighed as he took the folder the medic had clasped in his bandaged hand.

"My report on the nostrovite." Jack looked at the single sheet of printer paper tucked inside.

_They are hormonally driven, it's all about the sex. I think!_

"I'll be sure to add that to add that to the official report Owen," he added loudly as the doctor passed through the doorway into the hub. Did the doctor actually expect to think that would suffice. Even when he was dead and had an abundant amout of time, he was too lazy to attempt more than that. He wasn't really in the mood to retype the official report to add Owen's geat contribution. It was funny enough to add to it though. He fished through the pile on his desk finding the nostrovite report he printed out last night and added Owen's bit to the end with a little sarcastic comment. Ianto would get a kick out of that when he filed it away, then act as if he hadn't found it funny when he reprimanded him for adding inappropiate handwritten notes on offical documents. The thought made him chuckle, then hang his head in silence.

Another snap of fingers got his attention, the doctor was back. He really needed to close the doors.

"What is it Owen?"

"When's teaboy getting back? I need him to help me with something."

Jack sighed rubbing his face with hands a bit too roughly. "I don't know."

"What ya mean?" When Jack kept his neutral expression, Owen made a digusted noise. "I told you not to balls it up. What'd you do?"

"I just didn't make it clear, alright."

"Contrary to popular belief, Ianto can't actually read minds. He may be good at reading people, anticipating their needs but he's still only human. 'Sides, you didn't even know until yesterday. Do it right next time."

"I will," Jack replied rather gruffly. His head was pounding. Caffeine withdrawl was not helping his mood.

"Good. When he gets here, tell him to come see me when he gets the chance." Owen gave her another smirk before he left.

************

"Jack," came a rejuvenated Toshiko from the door. He didn't think sleeping on the couch would be that restful but he supposed being locked away in a UNIT prison for a while could put some things in perspective. "I wanted to know...Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack startled at the concern. She was standing in front of him now with a worried expression. He schooled his features and grinned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She glowered. Of course she would see through the lie. She saw everything, she just almost never said, almost.

"It's Ianto." Nope, that wasn't a question.

"How's it coming along with that timelock?" hoping the woman's love of technology would distract her.

"That won't work." she was quietly fuming. Shifting on her feet she went on albeit reluctantly, "Owen said you were going to Ianto's."

"Look, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. Jack, you can talk to me."

Jack caved. She was good to talk to and proved herself trustworthy after the incident being stuck in 1941. Also, since the person he was currently going to when he needed to just talk was the subject, Toshiko would be second choice. She would let him talk and she'd listen, no sarcastic comments like Owen or the reading into whatever she wanted like Gwen. At seeing his decision, Tosh sat down in the chair opposite Jack.

"I did go over there last night. I finally realised it's been him the whole time. I haven't even been with anyone else. I told him that. I was going to tell him I.." Tosh gave him that knowning look, and nodded so he skipped that bit. "He cut me off before I could say anymore and he drags me inside. It was amazing, but this morning he was surprised I was still there or get why I would want to. Then over breakfast he tells me he needs to end this and I...I lost my temper and stormed out."

Tosh shook her head. "How is he to know how you feel if you just storm out?"

"I don't know. I thought he understood. Do you know the last time I made breakfast for anyone?"

"What exactly is he supposed to think? You've kept him at arms lenghts with one eye on Gwen. Finally she get's married and you stop by his flat in the middle of the night. You never said and then just left when he ended it." Jack started to speak but she interrupted "Let me finish. Ianto loves you. He just doesn't know about you. Jack, if you want this. If you really want this, you have to fight for it." Tosh raised from her seat looking slightly smug and left, leaing Jack to stew.

**************

Jack wandered to the hot house. His office was becoming opressive. He needed something more open and bright without being in the main hub to dwell on it's uncharacteristic queit. Tosh was up now but she rarely made a sound anyhow. Even Owen was being ridiculously quiet. It was unnerving. He was already on edge enough as it was.

Pacing amungst the alien flora, helped ease some of the tension he held. He could only be greatful the rift predictor showed the rift should be inactive for a while. With Gwen on her honeymoon, Owen undead, Tosh not being properly rested or caffeinated, and Ianto still not have made his appearance, they could honestly not deal with any major occurrence.

The sound of the cog door only added to his frustration. A quick glace out of the glass window showed it was Ianto. One part of him, the one that was swelling with his hurt pride, wanted to hide from him the rest of the day. Another part that was full of anger wanted to lash out and say that Jack opened himself up, ready to commit and he was bastard for not seeming to give a fuck; however the last part of him just wanted to run to him and try again. Tell him he was sorry and beg him for a chance. The combined efforts to sway him left him staring at the man in question. For a quick second the young man looked up and caughed his eye. It was all it took for his heart to melt. They needed to talk, really talk.

He jogged down the steps as he watched the young man turn to head straight to the his beloved percolator. Jack met him half way.

"Ianto, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." He said resolutely. "but not here."

"W.."

"Those two." He gestured to where Toshiko and Owen briskly went back to their work. "Meet me in the Archives: catelogue registry."

Ianto continued his path to the industrial coffee maker. Jack stunned, mouth hanging agape and watched after him. A small cough behind him, brought him back. Turning around, Tosh gave him a bright small nodding her head to the entrance to the tunnel leading to Iantos domain. Owen was still looking at his clipboard but with an amused grin. He gave a mock look of "Mind-your-business," before heading down to wait for Ianto.

* * *

Jack was perched on the edge of the large wooden desk in the small room before entering the actual archives, when Ianto met him. He handed Jack his blue and white stripped mug before perching on the desk next to the older man with his own coffee. They set in silence, sipping their coffees before Jack spoke.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"You are the one that said we needed to talk."

"You agreed." Jack gave a playful growl. "Well, that's not going to get us anywhere."

Ianto kept his eyes on his shoes. "It's not."

"I'm sorry, about this morning."

Ianto turned to face the older man. "Jack, what was that?"

He hesitated.

"After you left, you were still there, outside my door. Why?"

Jack's eyes widened. Ianto saw him.

"If you aren't going to talk, perhaps you shouldn't have said we need to talk." It sounded light-hearted but he knew Ianto well enough to detect the slight edge behind his tone. He needed to say something before he messed up his last chance.

"Ianto, I came over because I wanted to tell you something and I stayed because I wanted to stay. Haven't you noticed I like to spend time with you?" Ianto's ears turned a light tint of pink as he once again avoided eye contact by looking anywhere else but at Jack.

"I thought you wanted...her."

"I did too but it's not her. It's always been you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He asked quietly, glancing to Jack, completely open. He looked much younger.

"She just appeals to my ego but you Ianto, you have the whole thing." the corner of his mouth tip every so sligthly but his eyes brightened.

"Do you really want to end this?" Jack was almost afraid to ask but he needed to know. He sat his mug to the side just in case.

Ianto shook his head. "No."

Jack's heart jumped. "Are we good?"

"Always, sir" Ianto sat his mug down and timidly reached over loosley clasping Jack's hand in his, entwining their fingers. Jack tightened his grasp not wanting to let go. This seemingly simple gesture sent jolts of electricity through his body. It was just a hand to hold but it said more than he could ever put into words. For that moment they were connected. This was definietly a new experience. A physical connection didn't have to be sex to feel that close to someone. It gave a whole new perspective to the relationship of the Doctor and Rose.

They sat quietly, just enjoying their company. Jack was gently massaging Ianto's hand with his thumb. It was exhillarating, staring into each others eyes, letting their depths say everything that was still left unsaid. One day, one day those words would be said alloud but right now Jack was too afraid. This was nice. It was more than words could express. He was afraid the words would only shatter their little world. That if he said it, it would only be that closer to the time he'd lose Ianto. No, for now, he would keep this going as long as he could without saying it. Like Owen said, he was good at reading people so maybe he already knew.

Jack couldn't stop himself. He leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss to those soft lips. Ianto grinned and pulled Jack closer with his free hand, deepening the kiss. The captain wrapped his free arm around the younger mans waist, hauling him firmly against his chest. Ianto carded his fingers through the older mans hair, moaning as he added his tounge. Jack traced his knuckle along the other man's torso, across his shoulders, to his jaw finally stopping at his hair. He mirrored Ianto's motions, running his fingers through the Welshman's parted at the same time for a breath. Jack dropped his arm to rest on Ianto's lap. The Welshman dropped his to rest on top of Jack's. Jack smiled at the look Ianto provided. It was very erotic indeed with the bruised lips, flushed cheeks and tussled hair. The panting only added to the image.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Hmm?" Jack wasn't really thinking with the correct head.

"You said you came over to tell me something. What was it?"

Jack paled, his grin fell. "Oh."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: This chapter comes from that little heart wretching feeling I got rewatching COE. So, this one and next one will be purely fluff. I hope you don't mind. I am just shameless that way.

* * *

Ianto furrowed his brows clearly expression concern and a bit confusion. "What is it?"

"Ianto...it's..." Jack sighed. He wasn't sure if he could really say it. Saying something like that usually brought expectations, not that he believed Ianto would never expect more. Jack was absolutely sure of that but this century, usually admitting your feelings insinuated something, a commitment and Jack wasn't that guy. Not for lack of trying, but his nature prevented from him being the type of partner the people in this time period needed and that did not even include his immortality. Jack was secretive, unreliable, and restless. He was certain though that he did feel something for the young Welshman, something beyond a platonic love, but he couldn't say it. Though Ianto would never ask for more than this unspoken/unlabeled arrangement, he was bound to want more, that is he even felt the same way. More so, jack was afraid to try for more. He would inevitably hurt the young man. Even not, he would lose him. Ianto was coming up on his 5 years. Whatever time Ianto had left, was borrowed. Saying the words that was hanging loosely on the tip of his tongue would make it real. Saying anything would just make it all the more worse when the time came to box away the life of Ianto Jones and it terrified him. He had let himself lose the courage he gathered from the talk with Owen; however the wide-eyed expression full of innocence and compassion directed at him tugged at his heart string. The very same one that compelled Jack to tell the younger man about the Flat Holm Institute and even the Doctor. He kept the manic laughter from surfacing. No one would believe this internal monologue he was having. The infamous Captain Jack Harkness, cowering from his own emotions and insecurities, that's if they even believed he had them. This was complicated and messy and no matter how hard he had fought any sort of long term attachment tooth and nail, this man had completely knocked down more barriers than Jack was altogether comfortable. Despite everything, when he really thought about it, he already was in an exclusive relationship. Owen was right. He really hadn't been as flirtatious. He hadn't been with anyone else. That was very uncharacteristic of him. So, maybe it wouldn't hurt if he did. He could try...right? No. No. No. God, why didn't something big come through the rift when he needed there to be, or an alien invasion. An alien invasion would be easier. Various species hell-bent on destroying the planet he could deal with.

"Jack?"

"I...dammit," What the hell he thought., "Ianto, I just wanted to say I l..."

"JACK!" Toshiko's voice came through the com unit. He sighed with part annoyance and part relief. Even if he had no doubts, it didn't seem as if anyone would let him say it. "There's been a weevil sighting near a school."

"On our way," he replied before turning back to Ianto. "Ianto..."

"Later. We have to go."

***

The next couple of days were busy. Nothing came through that was apocalyptic but 2 artifacts that could have blown South Wales off of the map if put into the wrong hands. The multiple alerts came through at hourly intervals. With one member on her honeymoon and another undead, the recent activity put a large strain on the team. The rift, of course, gave them breaks. It wasn't completely relentless but the hectic turn of events left little room for privacy. What little time Jack and Ianto had were too pressed to have any meaningful conversation, they instead spent those rare moments in the company of Tosh having take-out or once, a quick fumble on Jack's camp-bed to release the tension followed promptly by sleep.

After returning to the Hub with a strange life form that even Jack hadn't seen before, the team left Owen to the autopsy while the others rested up. Jack took Tosh's chair from her station, plopping down unceremoniously. Tosh and Ianto were stretched out on the sofa. Jack took in the sight of the two, allowing himself a smile at their evident friendship. Ianto's head was tilted up, resting on the back of the worn sofa with his eyes closed as Tosh rested her head against his shoulder. He was glad they befriended each other. Something good had come from his absence. The most with-drawn people he had ever worked with had found strength in each other, bringing out their hidden personalities: Ianto's twisted humour and openness and Tosh's confidence and style. He couldn't help but wonder how close they had gotten during his "sabatical."

Jack watched for a little longer before deciding to check on Owen. He strode over to the medical bay, keeping to the observation deck resting his arms on the top bar. The doctor was elbows deep in the greyish-pink viscera of the thick olive body. He'd yet to get a good enough look at the creature when it was captured as he was dead at the time. Looking now, he could see the creature had a long slender neck and a pointed face. It was only slightly familiar but he had definitely never seen it before. "What do you have for me?"

"At a closer look, it has feathers." Owen never took his eyes away from his task.

"Feathers?" Jack thought seriously it looked more like scales, at least from this distance.

"Yeah, tiny little green feathers. I'm not entirely sure but I'm thinking it's some sort of bird or an evolving species. It has a similar skeletal structure at least: the keel-shaped sternum for one and most of the bones have the air spaces. The proper muscles are there. The urine is concentrated. This one here appears to be female. I'm no ornithologist but it has all the makings of a bird. Just, it has a small gland filled with a substance I've never seen before and these wicked looking teeth. You know what it is?" At the silence, Owen finally glanced up to meet Jack. "You have no idea."

"None. I'll have Ianto check the archives. There might be something down there."

"It can wait 'till morning. Ianto and Tosh are completely knackered. They need rest. Doctor's orders."

"Yes Sir" he joked with a mock salute. "Should have known as soon as Gwen left, we'd be run to death."

"Oi! Enough with the zombie jokes."

"Sorry," Jack answered not looking the least bit apologetic. "I'm a little uncomfortable with an unidentified species just waiting until morning until morning."

"I'll be here. I can run a mass-spec on the stuff in the bird, see if I can't find any of the compounds in the database."

"Okay. Fine. I guess I'll send the others home."

"You should get some rest too."

"I'm fine."

"I say you're not."

"Alright, fine doctor Harper." Jack agreed as he felt the slight tired feeling creeping up.

"Right, and a proper bed."

"What do you mean?"

"A nice big proper bed. That camp-bed's not one."

Jack's eyes widened at the realisation. Owen was telling him to go with Ianto. He couldn't help the big grin that spread across his face. Maybe they could have a nice quiet night. The rift predictor, though not perfect, was fairly accurate and it looked pretty clear for the next couple of hours. Perhaps he still wouldn't have the long over-do talk, but he could still try and show everything he wasn't saying. "Great idea. I'm going home. Good night."

He turned to leave but another realisation stopped him suddenly in his tracks. He had said going home in reference to staying with Ianto. The slip had him stunned. A quick glance back at the smirking doctor said he didn't miss it either. He truly had no control over himself when it came to that stubborn Welshman. It could very well be the death of him.

Shaking off the moment, he bounced over to the sofa where his quietest members of his team was sleeping peacefully against each other. Ianto's head had rolled to the side, resting on the top of Tosh's. As much as he didn't want to disturb the pair, he knew they could both use a proper bed like the doctor ordered and he found he didn't quite mind them being a little further apart.

"Toshiko...Ianto. Come on sleepy heads."

Tosh groaned and Ianto blinked a few times before finally focusing on Jack. "Jack? What time is it?"

"Late. Come on. let's get you two home. You need to sleep, in a bed." He added in helping the two exhausted employees to their feet.

"You too Jack?" Ianto voiced the comment as a mere suggestion, but something flickered in his eyes, clearly stating it was more of a demand. "Even you need sleep, but you should eat something first.." Jack couldn't help but beam at the young mans natural habit of looking out for him when he forgot. It was nice having someone inclined to take care of him. It was different.

"Okay Ianto. You win but you're feeding me."

"Very well sir. You're driving."

As Ianto disappeared behind the cog door to start cleaning up the tourist centre for the night, Tosh stifled a yawn and looked directly at Jack with that same knowing look. "Well, Jack."

Jack gave Toshiko a soft smile that anyone rarely saw. "I know."


	8. Chapter 8

They ordered quite a lot from the Indian place. At Jack's insistence, they headed down to the store next door to pick up a few items for the flat as Ianto's place was devoid of anything of sustenance. Ianto agreed reluctantly because he was exhausted and he did promise he would feed the captain. He supposed that included the morning as well. He wasn't quite sure why but something in the way Jack was going about making plans for the night, he was certain Jack would spend the night again.

Trailing slowly behind, Ianto pushed the trolley as Jack tossed various items in haphazardly. It reminded him a great deal of how Mica and David acted when he took them anywhere. It would have been amusing but this was different, Jack was different. He would have almost believed Jack had been replaced with a doppelganger if he hadn't caught glances of this Jack before. It was rare but Jack was a different person in those moments when he wasn't dwelling on his immortality, Torchwood, the rift. Ianto wasn't entirely convinced at Jack's reassurance over Gwen but this was different. He doubted Jack would be shopping for someone else's flat without there being reason. So, maybe... His thoughts were thrown when he noticed Jack put something into the trolley.

"Jack, I don't eat broccoli."

"I know."

"Than why are you putting some in the trolley?"

"It's for me." Jack replied absently, adding more vegetables that Ianto wasn't fond of to say the least.

"Right." It occured to him that the plans were to buy items for his flat. "Jack?"

Jack stopped in his assault on the tomato stand to face Ianto. A small grin trying but failing to hide itself. "Ianto?"

"I thought we were buying for mine?"

"We are." The grin widened and the familiar cryptic look crossed his features. "I like broccoli."

Ianto had the feeling they were having another conversation in subtext. He was too tired to decipher it so he made his next suggestion. "Well, we need coffee." He silently swore at the pronoun used. Jack didn't seem to notice.

"And tea. You're out of tea."

"I wonder why that would be."

"You know Ianto, I think you're a secret tea drinker." The grin he received from the older man was almost enough for him to admit to the accusation. Almost.

"Nope." He answered instead, pushing the trolley past Jack to the section reserved for fruits. "Bananas?"

Jack caught up with him picking up a single banana making a lewd suggestion. Ianto inhaled sharply. The images Jack was conjuring with that was making him feel a little uncomfortable. His cheeks were warming over, no doubt colouring along with the stirring he felt in his gut. His resistance wasn't that strong around Jack and the leer directed toward him was not the least bit helpful. He had to take a second to think of anything to compose himself. "The food should be ready by now."

"I suppose you're right." Jack smiled as he clapped his hands together. "Let's get a move on."

****

Upon entering the flat at the second trip, Jack sat the bags on the bench beside the others before removing his Great Coat. Ianto sat his down as well. He took off his jacket, loosened his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Jack gave him a wink as he set about taking the various items out of the bag. Putting everything away was oddly domestic. The way they moved as if they were anticipating the others, how every so often Jack would purposely rub up against him. Jack seemed to know where everything went. That surprised Ianto the most. The amount of food that Jack insisted he pay for, filled his kitchen. It was the most he ever had at one time in there since...moving in

"One night, I should cook for you."

"I was unaware you could cook." Ianto added hesitantly.

"I've made you breakfast."

"I recall."

"I've been alive for quite a while. I was bound to pick it up somewhere."

"You're right."

"Yeah, so, next weekend." Jack asked backing him up. Ianto felt a small shiver at the seductive image Jack painted. He felt as if he was being cornered like prey. He couldn't meet Jack's eyes, instead focusing on the floor. "Rift permitting, it's a date?"

Ianto realised he was probably smiling like an idiot but they had only been on a few dates since he returned. He managed to turn it down as he turned to speak in a very subdued tone. "It's a date."

"Good." Jack was leaning on him heavily against the bench, his face inches away. Ianto was tempted to close the gap but before he could make the decision, Jack stepped back. "Now let's eat. You said you'd feed me."

"True but as you bought take-out, it wouldn't be me that was feeding you."

"That's not what I meant."

***

What Jack had meant wasn't what Ianto had been thinking it meant. Instead of the creative dabbling he had been happily anticipating, it was a much more romantic date-like activity. They were sat on the sofa, watching Ianto's _Life ON Mars _DVDs while Jack stated he was not at all fond of John Simm. Apparently he reminded him of someone; however they both agreed it was attractive. Ianto was just about to take another bite of his curry when Jack reached over and took the fork in his mouth.

"Thank you."

"I wouldn't want you do without, Sir."

"You have a little bit of the paste...right there."

Ianto attempted to clear it off with his tongue. Jack chuckled.

"No. Just a little farther." When clearly, Ianto was off the mark, Jack grinned. "Here, let me."

Jack leaned in and swiped the paste off with his own tongue. Pulling back just a little, gazing at Ianto who involuntary closed his eyes. Ianto could still feel the heat coming from Jack, his warm breath as he exhaled. Jack's eyes met his, staring intensely. It was exhilarating. Jack pressed a small chaste kiss before pulling back fully way too soon for Ianto's liking.

"There, got it."

Ianto cleared his throat. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Jack."

"Ianto?"

"I think you've had enough."

Jack looked at him questioningly. Ianto just kept his smile in place as he gently laid his take-out box to the side, then taking Jack's. As soon as the boxes were safely out of the way, he pounced. Ianto was tired of waiting. He grasped Jack's shoulders as he straddled his lap taking the initiative. He brought his lips to Jack's giving a much more heated kiss. Jack's momentary lapse in response ended quickly. He felt the captains hands snake their way up his thighs to rest on his waist. The older man's tongue swiped his bottom lip, begging entery. Ianto acquiesced. A hand found it's way to his head, fingers carding through his hair as Jack deepened the kiss. Ianto's heart sped up as he was being guided onto his back. He elicited a soft moan as Jack grinded his hips. He was aching, the fabric of his trousers too restraining against his building erection. Jack's answering swell pressed into his own thigh. Jack once again pulled away suddenly. Ianto couldn't hold in his groan at the loss of contact. This teasing was getting old.

"Ianto, are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack," Ianto moaned.

"I mean you've been yawning, you should really sleep."

Ianto was on annoyed. Suddenly Jack was being responsible. "Captain Jack Harkness, get those trousers off now."

Ianto was satisfied with the gulp of air Jack took. "Yes sir. Bedroom?"

Ianto nodded frantically. Jack got up, switching off the tv. He held out a hand and helped Ianto to his feet. Together they slowly walked to the room at the end of hall, closing the door behind them.

***

It wasn't a quick fumble nor was it the long, bizarre but surprisingly creative dabble. For a second time, it was slow and drawn-out. This time it was even more emotional than he expected. As he laid on his side, Jack spooned up behind him, he could only think how perfect it was. That was the things seemingly perfect, they never really were but at that moment, for once in his 24 years, he didn't want to analyse it. He just wanted to enjoy this, be in the here and now because really, this was all he had. Sooner than later, this would be over. Whether it be his early demise or Jack being Jack, whatever this was would end. Ianto didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to feel the heat from Jack knowing for the moment, he wasn't alone.

"Ianto, you still awake?" came the sleepy drawl from the man cuddled up to his back.

"Yep."

He felt hands turn him over to face the intense blue eyes. "You should be sleeping."

Ianto tried to force the upcoming yawn down. "I can't," He replied honestly.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked sitting up, concern evident in his voice.

"I just can't. Talk to me."

"Okay..." Jack pulled Ianto to his chest and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, resting his chin on top of his head. "What about?"

"Just talk to me.."

"About this?" He made a vague gesture between them. He sounded wary at the idea of talking about it. Honestly, so did Ianto.

"Nothing too heavy or deep. Just... anything else." He wasn't quite sure if he was relieved or disappointed in Jack's obvious alleviation.

"Okay...We never really talked about your family. I know you have a sister from when I looked you up."

So much for straying away from the heavy topics. The interest Jack raised in it though, compelled him to share more than he had even with Lisa. It was terrifying at the same time exciting.

"Rhiannon and I rarely speak anymore. Every now and again I'll stop by for a short visit but I can't talk to her. I never really have but it just got worse after tad. I just left. Now with all the things I see...But I never forget birthdays or Christmases. David and Mica will never do without, though Rhi and Johnny already spoil them."

"David and Mica, they are your nephew and niece?" Ianto nodded. "I suppose work is in the heavy department. Is the team okay?"

Ianto was hesitant but he nodded anyways.

"Our team surprises me. One of them reminded me I was...n't paying attention to the important details and it's true. I haven't."

"Ah, Owen"

"How did you...?"

"He is the only one on our team that would surprise you with his skills of observation."

Jack chuckled. "Yeah, I was told not to mention it."

"Of course, sir. He can't let on that he actually cares."

"No, he wouldn't want that. He is actually more insightful than I gave him credit for. I always knew there was more to him but...he honed in on things that just just... surprised me."

"So there was more?" Ianto sensed there was more to it than that but he didn't want to push.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to share?"

"Eventually. Maybe. One step at a time."

Ianto said nothing. He just hugged Jack's body closer to his. He wasn't sure what Owen could see that he couldn't. Owen was clever but assuredly he should be able to see it as well.

"Ya know, for someone so observant, he is completely oblivious to Tosh."

Ianto grinned. "He knows. I think he always knew in the back of his head. He just didn't want to acknowledge it. It did take him a while but he knows. He even cares for her more than he'll admit."

"Then why didn't he give her a chance?"

"Because anything with her would be it, the real thing and that scares the hell out of him. Because this is Torchwood. After Katie and Diane and even Tommy, he's seen too much of how relationships work with this job."

"I think he believes he's damaged."

"I think she is just as damaged."

"He probably doesn't want to do more."

"He's just scared."

"She_ is _special. Owen should be scared. He's probably afraid he'll hurt her. That he'll damage her more." Jack's tone became more serious. Their eyes met. Jack was staring at him more with more intensity. Ianto had an inkling that they were no longer talking about Toshiko and Owen, at least on his side he wasn't.

"She can handle herself. If anything, they could help each other."

"What happens when he loses her? How does he go on after that?" Jack's breath hitched as he pulled Ianto in closer.

"I...I don't know." The Welshman couldn't hold his gaze any longer. He averted his and felt the warm salty fluid pool around his eyes. "Do what he has to, keep on saving the world as long as there's still some good left. He may be a lot of things but he has a heart. He believes in what we're doing. It's what we have to do."

"Yeah, you're right. Still, I think they would be good together. At least they had that dance."

"That was nice. Too bad he's too stubborn."

"Yeah." Jack chuckled breaking the seriousness of their talk. Ianto was grateful. "That and he's currently dead. Kinda puts a hell of a damper on the sex life."

"Jack," Ianto manged through a yawn. "Sex isn't everything."

"Really?" Jack gasped in mock-horror. "No way. Lies I say."

"It's true." Ianto let another yawn. He was thoroughly tired.

"Maybe we should try a few dates without."

Ianto yawned yet again as he considered the idea. "No."

"Okay."

***

Within ten minutes, Ianto was asleep. Jack watched the Welshman as his eyes fluttered behind his eyelids. A soft snore came from the younger man. Jack smiled at the sleeping form. It didn't matter he couldn't sleep, he dared not move. He didn't want to wake Ianto. He looked so peaceful and Jack was perfectly content with the weight on his chest.

He knew this couldn't last. This little piece normalcy he coveted would end sooner rather than later.

Jack tried to imagine that day when he had to box away the life of this man. He couldn't. Ianto may be right about what he should do when the day came but he was certain he wouldn't be able to bare it. This unassuming Welshman kept his demons at bay, helped him remember what it was to be human, helped him redefine love. To lose him would to lose one of the few things good left on this forsaken planet. He couldn't prevent the tears that streamed down his cheek. Sometimes living was the greatest thing but times like these, it was the hardest. Grieving someone who wasn't yet...who was still alive and safe wasn't healthy.

He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the young man's head. He gripped tighter with the arm wrapped around the warm body while the other hand made lazy circles on his back.

"I may never say _it_ but I'll tell you this. You are worth fighting for. I can't promise you forever or 'till death but you'll always have a place with me. I do and always will."


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry. I was in a bad mood so I took it out on Gwen. I tried to be nice but... Anyways, sorry it's so short.

A small bit from TTLM.

* * *

Ianto was coming up from the med bay, aiming for the kitchenette to fix coffees for him and Jack as Jack and Owen discussed the results from the mass spec when Gwen entered. He bit back the sigh of irritation threatening to escape. The last couple of days, while hectic, were pleasant to say the least. Tosh was singing again as she worked on a piece of tech they recovered the day previously. Even Owen seemed cheerier than what was considered normal for him on his best days. Things between him and Jack were going well. He could only have the cynicism to believe that her return would just halt the decent atmosphere that filled the hub in her absence. That probably wouldn't be fair. It was just his insecurities with Jack that turned his good mood on its proverbial head. He would be welcoming no matter.

"Ah, Gwen, welcome back. I was just about to make coffee. Would you like a cup?" He gave her a polite smile. The rapid eye moments she was utilising stopped to meet his, offering a nervous smile.

"Oh yes, thanks Ianto."

"Right on it." He paused in turning away when she spoke.

"Where is everyone?" He caught the flicker toward the open door of Jack's office.

"Tosh is down in level 4 working and Jack is in the bay supervising Owen's discovery of a new species. Well...new to us." A bang rose out, followed by a swear from Jack and a cackle from Owen to affirm Ianto's point. The bright grin that etched itself across her face only showed she wasn't concerned about the whereabouts of Tosh or Owen, but to his surprise she didn't immediately take off.

"What all have I missed?" She seemed genuinely interested in what Ianto had to say.

"Weevils, a large bird Jack's never seen before and a copious amount of Welsh weather."

"It rained while I was away?" She gave a look of mock horror, covering her mouth. "Such a shame I missed it."

Ianto could not have prevented the chuckle if he wanted. The banter was nice. He liked these moments. He never hated her, he just liked her more when she wasn't acting like she was running for Miss. Wales. It peeved him when she went on about the others, telling them to have a heart as if she were the only one that was affected, the only one with compassion. He liked her more when she wasn't throwing herself at every passing fancy. He didn't actually have a claim on Jack but he liked Rhys. Rhys was a good bloke, he deserved better. It was only in these rare moments when she was just Gwen, bantering about the mundane, that he felt any sense of camaraderie. "I suppose we'll just have to wait for the next one."

She giggled, dropping her hand. "So, when you say a bird...?"

Ianto tilted his head in the direction of the med bay. "Go look."

****

Gwen darted off toward the medical bay and down the steps. Owen was holding his clipboard out as he stood next to Jack, pointing at a section on the sheet of paper. They both turned their heads at her approach. Gwen gave both men a hug, lingering on Jack's. She missed Owen roll his eyes.

"Did you miss me?"

Jack grinned poking her in her side with the pen he was holding. "Were you gone?"

She playfully smacked his arm. Owen made a guttural sound to indicate he would like to get back to before the disruption. Gwen smiled apologetically. Jack turned back to Owen with the Captain Jack face.

"Right, as I was saying, the weird substance we found in the bird's neck is a mixture of several compounds. I've only been able to identify 3 of 'em. I think it's a toxin, acts like a paralytic. Probably to subdue prey."

"Anything else?"

"Not really. I mean other than it being fast acting and it excreted through the mouth."

"Okay, keep at it. Let me know if you find anything else. Ianto still hasn't found anything in the archives."

"Will do boss." Owen replied as he marked something down on the sheet.

Gwen watched the exchange. This was exciting, finding a new species. She wondered what they were going to name it for archival purposes. It was an uninteresting looking bird. Other than being abnormally large, it looked similar to any bird she ever seen and it had dull green feathers. Maybe it would be more appealing if it were a neon green or another bright colour. Her mind dropped any thoughts more on the winged thing as Jack turned back to her, sporting that mega-watt grin she adored.

"How was it?"

"It was splendid. We spent a lot of time on the beach." She caught the where Jack's mind was at. "relaxing." She added.

"You were on your honeymoon, laying out in the sun?" He gave her mock disappointment and shook his head.

"Lay off it Jack. It was nice." Gwen smiled despite her stern tone. While she was away, she was perfectly content at her decision to marry Rhys. Jack was unreliable and secretive. She could never live with that instability but her return home had only restored her feelings for the Captain. She met his blue-grey eyes. They were gorgeous. He was studying her and she felt the flush creeping up the back of her neck. He shook his head.

"What is it?" she asked, voice full of concern.

"Nothing."

"Jack?"

"Really. It's nothing."

"Come on, you can tell me." She was frustrated. Once again he was keeping something from her.

"I just realised where I really belong."

Gwen's heart fluttered. Was Jack was trying to tell her regretted not being the one she chose? That he loved her? She relished the way he talked. Sometimes it was very cryptic, especially when it came to how he felt and his past. It added to the mystery of Captain Jack Harkness when you had to decipher the underlining meaning. Jack's expression turned wistful. The grin softened to a smile she had rarely seen. Suddenly, he turned his head toward the steps.

"You're coffee sir...Gwen."

Gwen jumped out of her skin. Ianto was deathly quiet. How he manged to appear out of nowhere was beyond her. She reminded herself to ask him how later but at the moment she was distracted by the fact Jack anticipated his arrival before Ianto even spoke. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy. Jack seemed to always sense when Ianto was in the room. Yes, Jack's senses were enhanced but he could only grasp someone was there, he could never determine who it was except with Ianto. It hadn't occurred to her before how familiar they were with each other.

Jack took the mug Ianto handed him off of the silver tray. Their fingers brushed and lingered longer than necessary. Gwen felt the green monster roared within her gut. She sighed and took her mug from the tray taking a sip to hide her grimace. Her sly attempt to go unnoticed was picked up on by Jack. She felt like a bit childish for the competition she was having with Ianto over Jack's attention.

"Is something wrong with your drink?"

"No. I just noticed the stench coming from the corpse there." She wasn't completely lying. The smell was starting to get to her.

"If ya don't like it, maybe you should get out. I'm trying to work." Gwen had forgotten the doctor's presence until his outburst. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." Jack smiled sheepishly. He patted Ianto on his lower back, allowing his hand to slide down to the curve of Ianto's bottom before he ascended the stairs pressing the rim of his mug to his lips. The Welshman attempted a glare at the retreating backside of one Captain Jack Harkness but the blush and the amused gleam betrayed him. Jack gave one last backward glance before vanishing from sight. Gwen wasn't sure if she growled out loud that time.

She missed the smirk Owen was displaying as he silently went back to his monitor.

"If that will be all..." Ianto was back to his normal stoic self.

"Before you head to Jack's for a nooner, hows about you find Tosh. Tell her to get up here and take a look at this."

"Of course Owen."


	10. Chapter 10

_I once again took my stress out on Gwen but seeing as how no one seems to mind...Anyways thanks for those that read and review my fic. It makes me really, really happy. : D see!_

_I hope everyone had a great holiday and I apoligise for this being really delayed. Also, sorry the action sequence isn't that good but I'm just starting and hopefully in the future they will get better. *crosses fingers*_

* * *

Jack sat with his boots crossed over his desk, leaning back in his chair with his blue and white stripped mug. Ianto was perched on the wooden surface, nursing the cooling liquid from his own. This was what was so amazing with this thing of theirs. The two of them could just sit, enjoying each other's company in silence. Yes, Jack was a great talker. It was his attempt to fill the space because sometimes the silence was too much to bare as it reminded him of things he rather forget but here now, stealing glances at the gorgeous Welshman, it was more than bearable. It never lasted long but those moments were the ones he'd remember, long after...

"This is starting to become a habit."

Ianto responded with a non-committal sound as he took a sip.

"You. Sitting there, thinking of _work_ to be done."

Jack continued watching Ianto until the younger man's smiles turned into the familiar mischievous grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack pressed.

Ianto's grin broadened. He leaned in, his voice dropping to the husky rattle that never failed to stir arousal. "That maybe we can." He leaned a little closer, his lips ghosting his own. Jack could feel the warmth radiating off of the Welshman. "later..." The roll of the 'R' sent shivers though Jack. Ianto trailed his hand up Jack's leg, brushing his fingertips along his inner thigh.

"Jack!" Gwen shouted from outside the door before bursting in, making a spectacle of herself.

Ianto backed away quickly, getting to his feet. Jack growled at the interruption as he awkwardly dropped his legs from the desk.

"That would be another one of those habits." Jack wasn't sure if he meant Gwen barging in with the I'm-on-a-mission face or work keeps getting in the way of sex at the office. This was a rare opportunity. Ianto didn't initiate these things during the day. Ianto just smiled at his comment and turned to the determined Welshwoman to give her his full attention with his usual calm demeanour like he wasn't just attempting to seduce his boss. Jack was a little less inclined to do so because usually Gwen could drive him mad with her inability to reason but mostly due to the fact another part of him was already at full attention.

"Nice start, excellent follow through, though your timing is lousy. You should work on it. Timing is everything." Jack's attempt at nonchalance earned him a flicker of disapproval from the man standing next to his desk, reminding him he was being rude.

Gwen didn't seem to notice the wordless communication. She handed him a folder filled with printed off sheets. "There's been 2 bodies found in a park. I talked to local, I think we should have a look at this."

"And how does this have anything to do with us?" Jack asked not bothering to look inside the think folder. Even if it was not relevant, the mood was lost.

"They appeared to have been _pecked_ to death and one witness claims to have seen a large bird."

Ianto took the folder from Jack, flicking through the reports. Jack watched amused at how the younger man's brows furrowed as he read. "Says here she saw a _really big flippin' big parrot, a huge bright red green bird_. It must be the male."

"What makes you think that?"

"With most avian-esque species: alien or earthling, the male is more brightly coloured, has a distinct song and or participates in a sort of dance to attract a mate. Some even kill another male and offer it to the female as a meal."

Gwen looked off-put with Ianto's observation. Her mouth parted and she had the look about her like she was ready to say something negative toward the young man and his immeasurable knowledge. Jack clapped his hands together to diffuse the situation. "Right, kids. Let's get a move on."

*****

The description in the report of the bodies seemingly been "pecked" to death was fairly accurate. A large portion of the torso was torn away. The limbs had small gashes and bits of flesh were missing for the most part. The most disturbing thing in the unanimous agreement on arrival was that the eyeballs were gouged from their sockets. The scene was messy, as blood covered quite a bit of ground. He noticed the way Ianto and Gwen visibly paled. Even Jack looked a bit green as they all privately remembered the trip to the Beacons. He gave a light squeeze to Ianto's shoulder, no doubt the visual would bring back even more horrors than the others could comprehend.

After the moments pause to survey the area, the others went to their duties mechanically. Jack was keeping a watchful eye on the skies. The bird was most likely a good ways away but it didn't ease him any. Owen was busy taking samples from the bodies as Tosh scanned the area with her PDA. Gwen was talking with the police while Ianto was administering retcon to the witnesses. Jack was miffed there was no word of the other four witnesses but Ianto, in his axiom of always being prepared, brought extra. That was something the team needed, that forethought. The rest tended to have that forethought but no where as sufficient as the Welshman's and Jack knew he just went with the guns-blazing, shoot first ask later, and just plain half-cocked. His new philosophies he gained while traveling with the Doctor had immensely improved upon those notions but not entirely. He had to rely on his team to ground him, to help him remember there was a line and to call him on crossing it.

"Jack. There's traces of residual rift energy." Tosh looked up from her hand held device, shaking her head. "It's not here. It's long gone, about 2 hours."

"Can you find it?"

"I can set up a template using these exact energy patterns and trace the signal. I'll have to do it from the hub. I'm losing charge"

"Can you send the coordinates?" Tosh nodded. "Okay, Tosh and Owen take these bodies back to the Hub. Gwen, Ianto. You're with me" He ordered as the last two joined the group having finished their task. "We're going to track this thing."

"What are we going to do when we find it?" Gwen looked nervous at the fate of the creature.

"Well, if it's possible we will capture it and send it back through the rift but if not..." He trailed off not wanting to break it to Gwen how if it was too dangerous, they would have to kill it. The others took on the uncomfortable tension he was feeling. They averted their eyes when Gwen wildly turned to them for their support.

"Ja..." She started to protest, turning her glare to him fuming from the apparent betrayal.

"Gwen, I can't allow dangerous alien species run rampant all over Wales."

"We can't just kill it."

"I'm not exactly happy about it but we have a job to do." She opened her mouth to start again. "You have your orders." Jack turned to the bodies calling Ianto to help him get the male's body loaded into the SUV. Gwen huffed but followed Owen to help him with the female's.

***

A few hours later found Jack taking the east side of the park as Gwen and Ianto took the west having decided to split up to cover more ground. Tosh was breathing sighs of frustration over the comms resorting to giving the predicted flight she concocted from an algorithm. Jack was with her in the frustration. The search turned up nothing. He thought he should have went back to the hub and had a team meeting, no doubt the combined effort would have came up with a more calculated plan. He sighed as he continued his cautious walk, steadying his torch.

"Tosh, What have you got for me?"

There was a moment's pause before the technical officer responded. "You're too far east. It's closer to Gwen and Ianto. Jack, it's stationary at the moment."

"Ianto, Gwen...You get that?"

"Yep," Ianto answered. "Moving now." Gwen called, overlapping Ianto.

"Jack…" Gwen breathed through the line, barely audible. "We see it."

"Gwen just wait."

"Shit," came from Ianto followed by a shriek from Gwen.

"Ianto?" He asked, panicking wasting no time to sprinting off toward the gunshots he could hear in the distance, dropping his torchlight in the process.

Running through the dense woods hindered his journey. After jumping over a fallen tree and following the hurried directions Tosh was giving he came across Gwen taking on a weevil solo. He cursed when he couldn't spot the damn bird. He aimed, emptying the cylinder into the horried figure elicting a startled cry from the Welshwoman. After the alien dropped, Gwen turned her attention to Jack. When she didn't move, he panicked farther. He ran to her, grasping her shoulders giving her the once-over.

"Gwen, are you alright?"

Her breath hitched. He realised she was...crying?

"Gwen are you hurt? Is that blood?" he asked at seeing the crimson smears on her hands. He dragged her to where her torch was laying when she did respond. Taking a closer look in the light there was fresh blood pooling in the creases of her leather jacket. A pattern of red liquid splashed across her face. His stomach dropped. He called Owen and told him to get the Med Bay prepared. "Oh God. What...?" He was becoming frustrated.

"I'm sorry." She choked out.

"What? Gwen what happened?" He began to shake her shoulders. She obviously wasn't hurt but...

"Where's Ianto?" She muttered something but all he could understand was bird, Ianto, Weevil, and not respond. It was enough to make his own throat clench. He looked around the dark space and spotted the parrot laying awkwardly against a tree. It was obviously dead. Panning the torchlight to the left a ways, he spotted Ianto laying sprawled on his back, dark black colouring the pale blue shirt.

"Oh God."


	11. Chapter 11

Jack didn't waste any more time. He ran directly to Ianto's side calling Owen as he went. He kneeled down seeing the extent of the injuries. There was a messy open wound on his left arm, another on the side as his chest bleeding profusely and his right wrist was obviously broken. He checked for a pulse. It was a sparse, threadbare beat but it was there. He pulled off his coat and removed his braces, ripping his shirt off using it to apply pressure..

"Gwen, I need some help," He yelled to the woman who was still standing by the stunned weevil, her mouth agape. The desperation in her captains voice broke her out of her shock, her police training kicking in as she began to tend to his arm wound.

"Come on Ianto, you're not allowed." Jack pressed his shirt into the would on his chest with his one hand using the other to gently slap his face. "Let me so those gorgeous eyes." The captain tapped his comm unit. "Owen, where the hell are you?"

"On our way." Tosh voice sounded shaky. "Owen," she shouted one last time before the comm went silent.

"Shit!" Gwen's eyes went wider. "The bird, it has a paralytic?" At Jack's nod, she went on. "He was attacked by the bird."

"Shit," Jack echoed as the sound of a speeding vehicle approached, stopping at the edge of the trees.

***

Gwen and Toshiko were standing to the side out of the way of Jack and Owen argue over the decision to take Ianto to A&E. It was Jack who said the Welshman should be in the hospital and Owen was fuming as it he was the doctor and it was his job to see to the team. Tosh silently agreed with Jack but she would never say out loud. Gwen was holding herself with a blank expression directed toward the door with the keypad they took their friend through to be stabilised. Jack was furious since the tired nurse pushed the captan back before letting the door close in his face. He looked lost, pacing with his hands on his hips. He looked down at his vest between the opening of his coat, seeing for the first time the amount of blood it accumulated on the ride there.

"Now we have to Retcon the whole surgical team," Owen muttered loud enough for Jack to hear.

"And we'll Retcon the whole God-damned hospital if we have to." Even the nurse outside of the waiting room

"All I'm saying is that I could have seen to him at the Hub. We have everything..." Owen started after the few minutes of stunned silence.

"Yeah, well... that's great and all but he's going to need round-the-clock watch and you still have a job to do. I suggest you go do it." His tone was harsh but she understood and she knew Owen did as well. Waiting for news on someone you love was difficult. Owen opened his mouth to speak but closed it.

The stood, looking around at each other with the exception of Jack who was standing with his arms crossed, watching the door as if he were willing it to open with good news behind it. The elephant in the room was making itself known with each passing moment. When the third doctor that wasn't one of Ianto's passed by, Jack's jaw stiffened. He whirled around.

"Gwen! What the hell happened out there?"

"Jack..." She was sobbing. "I don't... we were..."

"Gwen!"

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm sorry. He saved me. Then there was a weevil." That seemed all she could manage in her guilt ridden stage.

"Damn right you're sorry. You could have got him killed."

"Jack," Tosh interrupted. She had enough of all the arguing. "This is not the time or the place. You can discuss this later but right now we need to be here for Ianto."

Jack deflated and plopped down in one of the cheap plastic chairs, the legs wavering a bit on impact. Tosh, satasfied that Jack wasn't going to take off in the near future to find a rooftop to brood, she thought she should continue her efforts to ease the situation. Given the circumstances, two of them had to leave to take care of the bodies that were still in the boot of the SUV. Jack should be the one to stay, that was the obvious choice and as much as the doctor was goading their captain's patience, he would be the logical one to stay with Jack. Owen was a medic and he had experience with waiting on results. That left her and Gwen to sort out everything.

"Jack, give me the keys. Gwen and I will take care of...everything back at the hub." Without hesitation, he dug in his coat pocket and tossed her the keys. As she got to the door handle, Jack called to her. She turned to give him her attention.

"Thank you."

She gave a soft smile and turned to Gwen, ushering her out into the hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Watching the retreating back of the girls, Owen plopped down into the chair next to his. They sat side by side for a full minute before Owen spoke. "Look, Jack. I..."

"I know. Me too." He sighed resting his hand on his fist. He, quite frankly, had forgotten about the bodies in the boot. At this point, he was just too exhausted to care. The would could very well be ending and he would be sat here right through it all still waiting on news, any news at all.

One hundred twenty-six minutes after the girls left, found Jack fidgeting again. It was driving Owen mad to say the least, at least it seemed Tosh was keeping Gwen away. It would start with Jack's hard stare into nothingness, his jaw stiffening while tapping his fingers along the arm of the plastic chair. Then he would get up and pace the room 4 times before reaching out to the door. He'd hesitate, his hand on the handle before giving a frustrated sigh pulling away and dropping back down in the chair beginning the cycle over again. By the twelfth rotation, Owen had enough.

"Jack. Please!"

"What," he asked, his tone though quiet held a certain sharpness.

"You're not doing anyone any favours by getting yourself worked up."

"I know." Back to resignation. Owen felt the same sense of failure. Jack lowered himself in his chair, leaning his head against the wall.

"How did you do it," Jack asked hesitantly after a drawn-out silence, avoiding looking directly into the other man's eyes. "Just waiting. How do any of you people do it?" Jack's voice was study but it was obvious to Owen it was only masking his hysteria.

Owen waited until the older man met his gaze before responding slowly, his voice voice filled with emotion he would never be able to properly express. "We just bare it 'cause we have to."

The intense understanding and compassionate stare between the men was broken when an older woman came in wearing green scrubs. She looked toward them with haggard green eyes. Sandy blonde streaked with silver put back into a bun pulled forehead more than was necessary but despite her age and tiredness, she was once a very striking young lady. She stepped slowly into the room, holding out a white plastic bag and a folded blue fabric.

"Mr. Harkness?"

Jack was at her side in an instant, Owen following.

"Yes." Owen felt something twist in his gut at the look of pure dread that haunted Jack's face, drawing out shadows under the older man's eyes.

"I was told that you were in here." Her tired voice emphasised how tired she really was. "And that you needed another top," She added gesturing to the blood soaked vest that was dried, sticking in on itself at various places.

Jack looked down at himself as if he forgotten he was covered in his lovers blood. Owen caught the breif war with emotions before the man composed himself, looking back up toward the nurse.

"Thank you." He shrugged off his coat tossing it to Owen. With a quick movement that surprised even the medic, Jack removed his shirt holding it out to the nurse. She blushed as she wordlessly tucked the blue piece under her arm and held open the bag. He dropped the top into the bag and waited as she tied it off not bothered by the fact he was bare chested covered in dry blood. She eyed him carefully, taking in every inch of the handsome captain before clearing her throat and handing over the blue scrub top.

"I can bring you a flannel to clean up."

"It's fine." He replied pulling the top on over his head.

"It looks good. Meredith did say you looked dashing in blue." It only showed how distressed Jack was that he didn't take the bait.

"Can you tell us something about Ianto?"

"Oh." She gave that look that Owen had became accustomed to when he worked at the hospital. The I-can't-tell-you-anything-but-i-wouldn't-give-you-hope look. Jack kept the expectant expression, oblivious to the definition; whether of inexperience with hospitals or the man's denial, Owen didn't know though he suspected the latter. "I can go check and see if one of Mr. Jones' doctors can have a word."

"I appreciate it," he replied in his Captain voice.

"We'll let you know something as soon as we can." She started away before she turned back. "I can dispose of your coa..."

"No."

"Sir, it's protocol."

"No."

"It's..."

"The coat stays." To reiterate his point, he jerked his coat off of Owen and shrugged it back on.

The nurse nodded and turned away muttering an apology hurriedly exiting the room.

Owen went back to seat to keep out of the captains way. He was back to pacing more forcibly than before. This was going to be a long night.


	13. Chapter 13

_Sorry for the delay but apparently I am not the only one that was having trouble posting_. _Reviewing is always nice._

* * *

Another thing Owen would never admit. He did have to agree that Jack looked his best in blue and the scrub top seemed to accentuate that fact he was every bit the good looking man he claimed himself to be. Owen thought that was one thing he always resented about the man. He shook his head to bring himself to the severity of the situation. The look the nurse gave at the mention of his colleague and dare he say mate had shook him to the core but more than that, he didn't think he could watch the handsome face of Jack twist anymore than it was in the silent agony. It was just 4 years ago his face contorted into the very same expression while waiting for various test results and the surgery that would ultimately change his life forever.

As much as it was a reminder of his own personal hell with Katie, he couldn't help but study his friend's face. The battle raging within the immortal was present in the creases etched in his forehead, the tight line his mouth was set and the pull at the corners of his eyes despite the subtly. He couldn't understand how Gwen didn't see it. Just because the man didn't say or make public displays, didn't mean that the small things didn't flash a notice on the marquee. Even before Owen kindly pointed out the older man's own feelings; the lingering glances, the little touches that lasted too long to be considered friendly not to mention the dance. At first the captain did chuckle and was obviously watching the newly wed couple, mainly the bride but there was the point where Jack stopped and focused his attention back to the man in his arms which he pulled in closer. Toshiko and himself watched on as the older man breathed in the other, his face relaxing looking every ounce of content...no at peace and let's face it, Jack was very far away from feeling completely at peace so him experiencing any with the tea-boy was enough for him and Tosh to see it. Tosh had just smiled at the dancing pair and made some comment about a romance movie.

It was long before the nurse from before and a taller man wearing similiar scrubs and a white lab coat entered the room. Jack was up in an instant. The doctor shook his hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Doctor Hall," He gave seriously as he took Jack's hand.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Are you family?"

Before Jack could answer, Owen cut in taking his hand. "I'm Ianto's personal physician, Doctor Owen Harper." When the doctor looked questioningly at the captain, he added, "His partner."

Jack gave Owen a strange look that he couldn't deceipher and the nurse's eye widened. Owen just shrugged it off.

"Alright. If you'd like to sit down, I can..."

"I'm fine standing." Jack's tone said otherwise but the doctor continued.

"I'm going to be straight with you. This is very serious. The external injuries weren't that bad. They've been taking care of: a couple of sutures. He has a lot of bruising and his wrist is broken but it's this paralytic that we're concerned about. His heart stopped once and he has to be intubated. Right now he's stable but until, whatever this paralytic is that's in his system dissipates, we just won't know any more. It's really up to him now... How did you say it happened?" When neither of the men answered, the doctor continued. "You did say it was temporary?" Owen nodded. "What exactly is it? We can't find anything matching it."

"It's classified." Owen answered immediately.

"I'm sorry?"

"Torchwood." Jack retorted. Hall rolled his eyes. Apparently they were heard of. Didn't matter either way really, Tosh would change the records and Jack would Retcon anyone who thought they knew anything anyways.

"When can we see him?"

***

Owen had checked Ianto's charts, checked all the equipment and covered his patient with a thin sheet before he left stating he needed to inform the girls of Ianto's condition but Jack thought it was to give him some privacy to which he was grateful. Ianto was heavily medicated, sleeping soundlessly for the first time in a while. He would have thought peacefully if it weren't for the various tubes, wires, the exposed bandage on his arm and the bulky white cast covering the other. It had been a while since he actually saw Ianto looking his age and then, he looked every bit his twenty-four years. The bland gown only paled his skin further. There were massive bulges underneath his gown gave notice to his wounds. It occurred to him that it was probably a moot point but his fatherly side came out. Ianto coveted the duvet because he stayed cold. A sheet wasn't going to suffice so he had a nurse bring a quilt. He pushed her out as soon as she brought it, covering Ianto himself carefully tucking him in tight. He wanted to touch him, hold his hand in his, feel his steady beat beneath his breast but he was afraid. He settled with brushing his hair back careful to avoid the angry bruise that dotted his eye.

"What the hell happened out there?" He sucked in a breath. "Is this your way of saying you needed a holiday? I would have gave you a day off." Jack let out a chuckle that sounded strained to his own ears. "Doctor Hall said it was up to you now. I thought you said they only say that sort of things in film and television."

"I need for you, no I order you to get well. I expect you ready to be home soon. You're going to have to because we need you to take care of us... I'm sorry about your suit. I'll buy you a new one, a better one. I promise okay, but you have to wake up to get it. Blue wasn't your colour anyways. How about a nice wine? I always thought you looked good in red."

He pulled the cushioned arm chair closer to the bed and sat, just watching the Welshman sleep for a while before he felt the urge to fine a rooftop to brood. The hospital's would do.

***

Standing on the roof, watching the city sleep didn't have quite the same appeal. It had changed since he had come back. He begun the tradition to get closer to the stars. Why be stuck on one planet when there are thousands of worlds out there, when the Doctor is traveling about with the answers he needed but the Doctor couldn't give him anything that filled the empty spaces his immortality created. Now it was to see watch the city he died for to protect, the people he strived to save, the place he called home. It took leaving to realise where he wanted to be and the man downstairs to make him feel he belonged there.

He shook his head. What in the hell was he doing here? Not when there was somewhere else he should be. With a final pan of Cardiff, he turned around and headed back down.

***

As Jack sat in the chair, he felt the crash his body rarely felt. He yawned. Deciding not to fight it, he rested his head in his arms on the edge of the bed. Drifting off the sleep he uttered softly.

"Ianto, I have something to tell you. I need to tell you so please wake up. Don't leave me."

It didn't take long for sleep to take him. He was restless, muttering in his sleep. No notice at all to Owen standing in the doorway smiling to himself at the scene in front of him and the profession that neither man was able to hear.

"Ianto, I love you."

What surprised Owen was not the confession but the sluggish hand that raised and sat itself to rest on Jack's an hour later.


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto awoke, much to his dismay. In all honesty, the darkness sounded more appealing than the groggy feel of waking from the anesthetic, and bout of opiates no doubt, induced sleep though it was probably for the best considering as soon as he woke up properly, it'd only be worse. At least in this stage, he still felt disconnected from his body. He tried to get his bearings before sleep took him once more. He moved his hand and felt a strange sense of warmth. He could feel the contours of the mass beside his hand. He would know that shape anywhere, even with the confusion that comes with heavy drugs. Without even moving his head to see, he moved his hand up and rested it on the other's. Feeling the comfort the large hand beneath his provided, he let the oblivion take him his last thought being why he ever thought the darkness was better than this.

What the Welshman wasn't aware of was the very amused medic standing in the cracked doorway, blocking the light from the corridor. Nor did he realise that his touch calmed the restless sleep of the man that was taking up a portion of his bed.

****

Jack woke up near dawn, the orange glow slipping through the window. He'd been here all night. It was strange how long he slept and stranger still how none of his rest had been plagued with memories he rather forget. He thought for sure that if he managed a couple of winks, he'd wake up with a fitful dream and return to the Hub. He rolled his shoulders, relaxing the stiffness built up over the past couple of hours. Sitting up, he pulled his hand from under the Welshman's. Apparently he managed to find Ianto's hand in his sleep. That would explain the peaceful hours of sleep.

The harsh light of day revealed more bruising and swelling but it gave Jack a better perspective. Last night, his initial reaction was to panic. If he were honest, which he chose to deny, he was bordering on hysterical so his judgment was off but seeing Ianto now that he was calm and thinking clearer it didn't seem so bad. He'd seen worse on weaker, hell he'd done worse to those and they survived and they didn't have that stubborn fighting instinct that Ianto embodied. Seeing him now, he knew that Ianto would be okay but the weight of the matter did not ease. If not now, then someday; sooner rather than later and that scared him more than he cared to admit.

Just because Ianto would live didn't mean the younger man wouldn't have to feel every bit of it when he came off the meds; although, Jack was sure Ianto would be more upset with being put on medical leave and having to use help than the actual physical pain. Oh God, Ianto would moan about the bed rest. He would be insufferable with the complaining. He'd insist on Jack leaving his side, that he would be fine all the while complaining. Sometimes Ianto could be a nagging wife. He smiled at the thought before it quickly vanished. No, no. Captain Jack Harkness did not do definitions and lables.

He picked up his coat from the chair he recently vacated. It was crusted with dry blood. The Welshman would be very cross when he discovered it. On the plus side, he couldn't go spare on Jack. It wasn't HIS blood this time. It was Ianto that was being reckless this time. If anything, Jack should be the one to give him a good dressing-down. He still wasn't aware of any of the facts but he was certain that Ianto did something stupid to save the skin of Gwen. He could have been killed. Then, what was Jack supposed to do? The more he thought about it, the more his rage toward the Welshwoman built. He pulled his braces over his shoulders across the blue scrub top before grabbing his coat once more. In his haste, he didn't notice the tiny brunette running into her rudely.

"Sorry." He could only manage a grunt of an apology.

She shushed him and pointed to the bed Ianto was laid and moved her finger to the corner of the room to where Owen was sleeping…wait. What?

"Poor thing hasn't got any sleep at all. He's been up all night lookin' after yourself and Mr. Jones. He's completely knackered. I suggested he go home earlier but he said he and I quote' I 've to stay here and take care of bossman and teaboy." Her Welsh accent thick, green eyes narrowed, clearly disappointed in how he treated his employees.

Jack just smiled at the information, his anger dissipating. Even dead, Owen was still essentially Owen. "Thank you. I'll make sure he gets home and get some proper rest. Can't have the living dead running around Cardiff."

She smiled. The woman was beautiful. She set to work, checking the monitors and adjusting the various tubes. When she was satisfied she smiled at Jack and giving one last look at the still form of Owen, she headed back out of the room.

Jack was still watching the retreating figure, that was a very nice figure at that, when Owen sat up.

"The zombie jokes are getting old."

"I don't think so." Jack turned his mega-watt grin to Owen.

"Yes, Granddad."

Jack suppressed the flinch at the words. It wasn't Owen's fault. He had no idea but he still couldn't prevent himself for going on the offensive. It wasn't meant to be mean, not really. Just maybe throw Owen off a little for hitting fresh wounds. "Thank you Doctor Kevorkian?"

"Quite. And what about the Captain and his catamite?"

Jack chuckled. "He is anything but a passive bottom."

"Too much Harkness." Owen pulled a face of disgust but there was the tiniest hint of curiosity and bewilderment. Why did the team assume Ianto was a perpetual bottom? Ianto always took what he wanted in bed as long as Jack hadn't got there first.

"So… Jack, what's left?"

Jack just shrugged. A groan from the other side of the room brought their attention back to the reason they were here, their half-hearted laughter dying as the Welshman moved.

"Captain, Quincy. If you must talk, do you mind taking it elsewhere?"

Jack rushed to Ianto's side in an instant.

"Ianto, you alright? How are you feeling?"

He looked at Jack, blinking before responding very seriously. "Like I've been pushed through cheese wire."

"Do you need anything, more meds? The nurse? Do you need some water? Do you need anything? I'll…"

"Jack, stop." The man in question did just that, turning back to the speaker.

Ianto wanted to protest against Jack fussing over him. He never did like feeling so helpless. He preferred to be the one doing the caring. It was something at which he was good. He loathed to feel like a burden to anyone but something on Jack's face said he should let him fuss, if not for him, than for Jack's own sake. He gave what felt like a smile though he couldn't be certain it didn't turn out to be more of a grimace. The bruises on his cheeks objected the movement. Jack returned it with one of his own, the soft gentle one that was rarely present on the immortal. The blue-grey irises that were locked onto his own eyes never looked bluer. He could get lost in those deep pools for an eternity. If you truly looked into them, you could see the timelessness of the man. You could see the angst, the knowledge, the joy, the war raging within him, the love. Ianto wondered about the things that Jack would never say, the experiences he didn't share because of shame or the horror of the nature the stories contained. There was so much about the man he could never know. He wasn't even sure if he could handle what he would learn if Jack were to share of if he even had any right to that part. No matter, he loved him. He loved him with every measure of his existence. He loved with every fibre of his being a man that he didn't know, a man that didn't really exist.

"If you two are quite finished with the eye sex..." Owen interrupted bringing both men sharply to the present. Ianto startled causing his stitches to pull. He responded with a grunt and Jack went back to his mother hen, fussing with his pillow. Ianto; however, did not miss the silent chuckle the doctor gave as he studied a folder. "You are about due for another dose of the good stuff."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The look Jack gave was bordering on out right pleading. The pout was too much. Ianto caved. This recovery was going to be hard in more ways than one.

"Yes, water would be nice. Maybe something to take the edge off." Jack laughed heartedly. It was worth every bit of his lost dignity to hear that sound.

"Coming right up Mister Jones."

"I suppose you need to get used to the eye sex because there won't be any more strenuous activities for a least another 4 weeks," Owen smirked.

The look on Jack's face was priceless.


	15. Chapter 15

So I know that this is extremely late. I apologise. This last year has been difficult with my 2 year old nephew having brain surgery, family drama and then I moved recently. This is short but it is helpful with starting again after like a year. :D

When Ianto decided to accept the Captain's special brand of help, he could honestly say he had no idea what he was getting himself into. For the first couple of days, having someone, meaning Jack, around to assist him getting out of bed was useful. When his lover was not there, one of the girls was usually around. Gwen even out of guilt overhauled his flat. Truthfully, the space had never been cleaner. He saw Owen frequently, especially when the man stopped by in the middle of the night under the poor guise of Captain's orders to check up on the lad. The Doctor never had more heart until after it stopped beating. The company was actually…nice. That was until after the ninth day, sixth hour and thirty-fourth second.

Over a week later from coming home, the Welshman was going stir crazy. He could get up, dress, eat and a number of other mundane task himself despite the plasters. The problem was being allowed. The moment he attempted anything on his own, whoever was babysitting, no guarding, moved immediately to his side. He missed alone time. He missed watching a film in peace without the inane chatter of a pretty Japanese woman spouting out technobabble or the deafening silence of guilt pouring off a pretty Welshwoman. Owen's checkups were grating on his last nerve. No, he is good. There is no need for another dose of that. The worst; however, were Jack's visits. While he never stayed long, though that could be understood with the nature of his career, when he did come over, the man treated him like some fragile, sacred relic. Perhaps that was the main reason for his foul mood but frustration and yearning for contact from Jack was as good a reason as any.

It was the argument with Jack that led to his snapping point. After a failed attempt to seduce the dashing captain, Ianto let all the stress of being imprisoned in his own home out. The choice words turned into desperate pleas to be left to his own devices and a bit of shouting at Jack to just bugger off once in a while. His lover watched silently as he closed off his emotions, leaving his face a blank mask with the exception of the small flash of hurt and anger in his deep blue orbs. He replied with a gruff apology, a comment about the Welsh complaining and Ianto doing whatever he wants. Jack parted with the tail of his coat swishing out of the door before it slammed closed, shutting off the image of an arrogant man pausing to lean against the wall long enough to stop the onslaught of emotions before leaving.

It was the slamming of the door that did it. After the captain's premature departure, and the rattle of the wall décor, Ianto lost his last fragment of composure. Fortunately or unfortunately, former Police Constable Gwen Cooper was the due to arrive in another fifteen minutes.


End file.
